Missing
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has been missing for a long time, separated from his family since he was thirteen years old. Hikaru has been in despair since his twin's disappearance. A search has been made to find the younger twin brother. Warning: shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

New story. I thought I'd go back to my cruel and hurtful fanfics. Please enjoy

Disclaimor: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

Having been roughly awaken, Kaoru looked out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Get up, boy. You have work to do. Here's your attire for the day. Throw out your old ones in the usual place."

A sinking feeling fell in his heart. He grumbled as he dug deeper into the covers. Kaoru hated this. He hated this place, and the job that he was forced to do. He didn't want to be here of all places.

"Boy, don't make me call _him_ again."

Kaoru instantly rose out of bed. He took the clothes and he ran towards the bathroom. He quickly changed out of his sleeping attire and he dressed into his required clothing set. He came back out, holding the old clothes in his arms. His cheeks were red. His outfit was making him look more girlish as usual. He looked to the person who stood by his door. The man was slim, and he was around in his late twenties. He was partially in charge, but he was not the manager of the place.

The man smirked after he looked Kaoru from head to toe. "The clothes that _he_ always gave you have always suited you...Kaoru..."

Kaoru felt disgusted and disturbed. He quickly passed by the man as he threw the clothes at him. Before he could walk any further, he felt his wrist being held tightly by that disgusting man. He felt the man's disgusting breath in his ear as the man whispered, "Do you want the same punishment?"

Kaoru felt fear inside his chest. He couldn't bear it. He looked to the man with terror. The man smirked as his eyebrows knitted together. The man lingered closer to the boy, "So, how about it? Skip work and have some fun with me."

Kaoru felt even more terror as he felt his wrist loosen and he quickly walked away from the man. Out in the hall, he saw a few boys walking out of their rooms, continuing on the same path as he did. They looked like zombies to him with emotionless expressions. A few that were new to the place felt fear and lost. They didn't know what they were doing in hall that they were in. They didn't deserve to be here at all.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where we're going?" Kaoru looked and he felt his heart sank. The boy looked around thirteen years old, and he looked very innocent.

"We're...we're going to the end of the hallway to our master." Kaoru replied.

"And, what happens then?" The boy asked again, feeling curious.

Kaoru was silent. He didn't want to tell the boy. It hurts him that the answer that he will give will just eat the boy from the inside. Its too much of a shock that the boy does not know what this place is. But, another had gave him the answer.

"We're being ordered to have sex with others." Another boy stated.

Kaoru looked away from the boy as he walked away. He didn't want to see the boy's expression, but he was sure that the younger will be shocked or scared. He was betting on both and there might be other emotions mixed in. He reached the end of the hall way, seeing a group of boys, and the man that all of the boys have called master. He led the business that they must all work in.

The man, Ryogo Tokunaga, wore a dark suit. He had dark brown hair as his eyes were hazel. He spotted Kaoru and smiled. He directed his hand towards the boy. "Come up, Kaoru."

Kaoru didn't feel at ease as he walked towards the man. He heard whispers amongst the crowd. He spotted the other man, who was always under Ryogo's command. He was known as Sho Yukito for his hair was always white as his eyes were emerald green. He looked towards Ryogo as he stood by the taller man, who was in his early thirties. He felt fear, but he also felt hatred. He hated Ryogo for kidnapping him and forcing the boy to entertain others for their pleasure. It was hell for him. It has been hell for him.

For five years, it has been hell. Ever since the last time he was taken away from his family, he felt pain, sadness, guilt, fear, and terror. He wanted to go back home. He wanted to see his parents, the servants, his large home, his room, and most of all, he wanted to see his twin older brother. He missed them so much. Its been too long. He was thirteen when he left, and now, he was seventeen, turning eighteen in the summer time.

He sadly wondered, _will I celebrate my birthday again without him_?

"Now, my boys, go and entertain the guests. Its going to be another full house. If you fail, you'll know what will happen." Ryogo announced, interrupting the boy's thoughts.

The boys walked the set of steps down wards. The place was dark with dim lights as music was being played. People were coming in, each escorted by one of the boys. Soon enough, the brothel was packed with men and boys. The usual smell and sounds has began.

Kaoru watched from the top of the stairs, seeing the flirts being displayed and boys playing hard-to-get. He felt disgusted.

"Kaoru, get down there and work. You owe me that much." The boy heard Ryogo ordered.

"Yes, sir-"

Kaoru was soon on the ground with his cheek turning red. His hand slowly touched his cheek, feeling the wound.

"Its 'master', boy. Now go."

Kaoru hurriedly stood up and walked down the stairs. He felt his eyes watering, but he soon recovered. He couldn't get teased over something this trivial. But, now, he must face _this _every night.

"Well, well, if it isn't the same beautiful host of the evening." One of the men stated.

Kaoru looked towards the man who greeted him. He was old, guessing around his late thirties. Kaoru offered his forceful smiles. "The usual, sir?"

_I want to go home..._Kaoru thought as he began to walk over to his guess.

* * *

Please review. Tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter up. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. I made it longer this time. I thought that the last chapter was short. Have fun reading.

* * *

The night went long, but it was not any better for the employees of the prostitution house. It was exhausting and tiring, yet it was more on the torture and painful side. Most of the boys that worked at the brothel wanted to leave the place, but they were scared to do so. Their fear was directed towards the one, who has bond them chained to the house. They cannot leave even if they wish to do so.

Kaoru Hitachiin, the one that stayed the longest at the brothel, wished to leave as much as everyone does. He hated the prostitution house that he resided in. He dreamed of ways of escaping, yet out of all of them, he could not make his wish come true. He tried to get away from his master and the prostitution house, yet he couldn't. His chains were bonded to him stronger than he thought possible. But, he would not give up. He was stubborn.

But, there were times that he was ignorant. When he didn't know when to give up, Ryogo would torment him through ways of S&M. He would teach his dog a lesson if his pets were disobeying him. Sho would just play with his mind instead of doing anything physical just yet. If Kaoru ever did cross the line, Sho would mess with both his mind and body.

These were some of the reasons that he hated both of these men. They controlled him. If one was not there, the other would be. There were times when both were not around him, but that was when he was usually in his room. The door was always locked from the outside. There were windows, but they could not be opened. Air vents were too small for him since he has grown taller and a little bigger.

"Hey, boy. Nice work today...like usual..."

Kaoru heard the awful voice and he turned his head to see Sho. Sho was leaning against the wall with his side, crossing arms while smiling down at the shorter boy. The boy turned away, hurrying to get towards the stairs, but he felt being pulled backward when he felt his wrist being held tightly by the older man. He looked back at the man, "Let go."

"Now now, as an award, I want to entertain you with the usual proceedings."

Kaoru winced. He knew what the 'usual' was. It was more worse than S&M. He looked for some kind of help, but none of the boys around them were paying attention. They wouldn't anyway because, in their minds, their master did not favor them. They were treated like toys, but they were not 'treasures' in the master's cold heart. The master's cold heart had only preserved the place for one boy. And, that was Kaoru. He couldn't blame them. He couldn't help them even if he tried to. He did before, but in the end, no one could not be saved.

"Sho, what are you doing to my lover?"

They both were interrupted as they looked upwards. At the top of the stairs was Ryogo, giving off a death glare to the other man. Kaoru felt fear as he was released by the older man.

Sho smiled as he laughed. He put up his hands as if surrendering, "I was telling him to clean up his place."

"I hope that would be the case. You know the rules if I ever find you touching him again." His voice was full of threat, and he directed his threatening tone towards the younger man.

"Yes, I know. Do forgive this wretched man." Sho still had his usual sneer smile as he lowered his arms.

There was silence. Kaoru felt the tension filling with malice and hate. He didn't quite understood why Ryogo would hire this man as his underling when Sho could betray him. In his five years of being at this gay prostitution house, he has seen the two here since the beginning. They both hated each other, yet they both were working together here. He wondered what was the connection. But, Kaoru never wanted to find out since he hated and feared both of them.

Then, a sigh was being made. "You two both sound like a married couple. What a cold tension in here."

Everyone turned their heads to the one who spoke and they were shocked. Both men were as well were shocked as some of the boys were. As for the new ones, they weren't sure who this person was.

In the center of all attention were a man and a woman. The woman was wearing a long sleeved kimono, decorated with cherry blossom petals as her hair fell back to mid-back. The man was wearing a dark blue suit. His hair was black as his eyes were, and he wore glasses.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Blackstone, what do I owe the pleasure for seeing you here at this late hour?" Ryogo asked, his voice sounding nervous as he kept his back straight.

"As you well know, I am the true owner of this land." Ms. Blackstone stated, smiling to the older man.

"Pst, Kaoru, who is that?" Kaoru turned to one of the younger boys that asked, whispering.

"She's Hanako Blackstone. She's half American and half Japanese. Her family owns this land." Kaoru explained, whispering. He knew Ms. Blackstone a few years back. He was her host at the time, but it was all talk. She came for wanting information on Ryogo and Sho to see how things were working in this brothel. He had nothing to fear from her since she had no interest in younger boys with a true heart as she stated to him a long time ago. He guessed that having tea time with her was pleasant enough.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?!"

The boys directed their attention to the old man. He looked furious. Kaoru looked to Sho, who looked like he was ready to kill something.

"I'm saying that this place will shut down soon enough. I have this contract that I made with this man here." Hanako held out a nicely rolled paper with a gold string in the middle, and she pointed it towards the man with glasses.

"B-but, I own this place!!! You cannot do that without my permission, Blackstone!!!" Ryogo cried angrily as he pointed towards the woman.

"You old fool, you can't keep this place alive with the payments that you and that bastard make here." She sighed, eying the man behind her. The man quickly bowed before leaving outside.

Ryogo's face was turning red. He had no more words to shout. He couldn't defend himself now. If the brothel was gone, how was he supposed to live the way his life? He couldn't find any other job to make money faster.

"Ow!" Kaoru was pushed aside, almost falling. He looked to see Sho walking towards the woman.

Sho stood in front of Hanako, and he spat. The boys gasped in horror. A slap sound was made. Hanako gave the death glare at the man, "You dirtied my kimono."

"Well, that's too bad, princess." Sho smirked, crossing his arms, looking taller. His cheek was turning red.

Hanako sighed, "And, I just got it as payment as well."

"So, you sold this place for a stupid kimono, huh?" Sho asked, his lips were thinning as the corners of his mouth turned upside down.

"No, you're wrong. You see, you two are both arrested." Hanako smiled as her eyes narrowed. At that moment, men in black were coming from the door one by one.

One of them have stated, "The place is secured. Mr. Ohtori, orders, sir?"

"I'll take it from here, Ms. Blackstone." A man with glasses came from behind Hanako from the door.

"No! I won't let you! I own this place!" Ryogo cried angrily as he grabbed Kaoru from behind him. The older man held out a gun and he directed it to Kaoru's head while the other hand held the boy's arm. Kaoru tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Ryogo held him tightly against him. Plus, the gun being pointed at his head began to throb in pain where the spot indicated.

"That's going a bit too far, Ryogo Tokugawa. Release the boy." Hanako ordered as she glared at the man. Her tone of voice didn't sound excited.

"If you want him alive, you'll have to rip that contract up." Ryogo demanded.

Hanako sighed as she reached upward towards her head, moving the wig, which fell to the ground. She began to strip out of her kimono. Underneath the traditional Japanese style clothing, she wore black all over. She dropped the kimono to the ground. Her hand moved towards her face, and grabbed what it was supposedly a mask, and she dropped it towards the ground.

Everyone in the room gasped. Sho and Ryogo were surprised, and then, they were angry. Sho ran towards her, trying to attack her, but she dodged it. She went low to the ground and gave a kick to the man, making him fall to the ground. She added another kick to the stomach, hearing him gasp in pain. "You...bitch..."

"That's assassin to you. Take him." She stood to her full height, and she looked at Ryogo.

"You...You're not Hanako Blackstone! What happened to her?!" Ryogo demanded, screaming out his question.

"She begged me and Mr. Ohtori to arrest you and Mr. Yukito." The woman stated, sighing, walking towards Ryogo.

"S-stay back! I'm warning you! I'll shot this boy!" Ryogo indicated the gun in his hand as he continued to point it at Kaoru.

"Hesitation and anger can only lead to destruction..." The woman stated in a whisper.

Then, in a flash, she disappeared. Ryogo looked from left to right, but he was soon knocked out. He fell to the ground as he released Kaoru. Kaoru took a few steps away and turned around. The woman stood before him, giving out the next order, "Arrest him, and take him out. The rest of you, take care of the boys. I leave you with Mr. Ohtori."

"Yes, ma'am!" The men saluted.

"Mr. Ohtori, the agreement has been made. Madam Blackstone can finally rest in peace." The woman stated, walking towards the doors.

"I see. Thank you for your hard work. Till next time I presume." The man, Ohtori, stated.

"There won't be a next time unless its urgent. This was a request from the dead woman anyway. I'll be going. And, Kaoru Hitachiin..." The woman gave a sideways glance as she stopped in her tracks near the door.

"Y-yes?" Kaoru asked, not sure of what he was feeling at the time.

"Thank you for the information. It was a pleasure." The woman smiled before taking her leave through the door.

Everyone was stunned as they stood until Ohtori said, "Men, escort each of the boys to the vans outside and take them to the police stations. Their families are waiting for them. Boys, please call your families, and go home. Today, your living here has ended."

The boys were filled with a lot of positive emotion that they screamed with delight. They were happy to the extreme. Some cried while their eyes were filled with tears, symboling joy. The boys rushed out of the door, ready to leave and go home to their families. Kaoru joined the crowd, ready to leave as well. He couldn't be any more happier. He was glad, and filled with relief. Tears began to fill up his eyes.

"Kaoru Hitachiin?"

Kaoru looked to the man who asked for him. It was Ohtori. The boy was puzzled as he walked towards the man, "yes?"

"I'd like a word with you if you don't mind. We'll wait until everyone leaves the building." Ohtori said, standing firmly in place.

Kaoru nodded his head, wondering what this man has to say to him. He couldn't think of anything except that Kaoru was the one with the praise. They both stood in silence as the last man and boy left the building. Kaoru looked to the taller man, curious of what the man has asked. "What is it that you need to ask of me?"

"Its not a matter of asking. Its information that I need to share with you before we both leave. And, I should formally address myself. I am Kyouya Ohtori, the leader of the police squad." Kyouya bowed a bit to the boy.

Kaoru nodded his head as he smiled, but he saw something of hesitation in the man's eyes behind his glasses before he turned away. "Please to make the acquaintance as well, and I thank you for what you have done. You have saved all of us. I'm very glad that you came."

The police chief could see that by living here for so long, Kaoru developed his manners very well. The boy talked so formally like a woman at a flower arrangement ceremony. Kyouya nodded his head, "Your welcome, and about that, its not really me that you need to thank me for."

"Yes, of course. The other woman has my thanks as well as your other men in black do as well." Kaoru smiled, delighted.

Kyouya gave a low sigh. The older man felt tired about this. He didn't know how to say the right words to the boy. He stood firmly and cleared his throat. "No, no, that's not what I mean. Mr. Hitachiin..."

"You can just address me as Kaoru." The boy simply smiled.

"Well, ok. Um, Kaoru, you see, I was given a request to find you by your family." Kyouya stated. The man stood as he could see Kaoru's face brimming with sweet joy. The boy felt more than just happy. He couldn't believe the news. He was eager to hear more. Kyouya continued. "But, please, I don't want you to put your hopes up too high on this."

"Yes. Just, please, tell me now." Kaoru was trained enough to be patient, but he was too eager that he felt the impatience in himself.

"Your family...your family has been divided up a few years back. They went bankrupt. Your father's computer software company were fired after they have lost all data. Your mother's company has no success in the fashion industry. And, as for the boy, your twin brother, well, he was the one who asked me to find you. But, it was more that he begged me to find you." Kyouya stated, sighing. The man felt bad enough for telling the information to the boy.

He felt it even more sadder. He saw Kaoru's dark frozen expression. The boy looked away from him towards the floor. Kyouya stood as he watched the boy. He didn't say anything further.

Then, the boy said, "Mr. Ohtori, please, I like to know more if that's ok. I know its impossible to do more since you have done enough for me. But, I want to go see them."

Kyouya stood in silence as he was looking at a pair of determined golden eyes. Those eyes were bewitching and they looked like they were full of fire. Kaoru looked as though he wasn't convinced. The boy wanted to know more about his family, and he wanted to find them. Kyouya nodded his head, "Yes, we'll go immediately. I have a limo waiting outside. But, first, just call me Kyouya for the time being. Addressing me as 'Mr. Ohtori' makes me sound old."

Feeling delighted, Kaoru smiled brightly, "Yes!"

* * *

Well, TBC...

Please review. Please tell me how you like this one. The more thoughts the better.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought of updating another chapter. I'm sad that I didn't get enough reviews.

Disclaimor: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

It was still dark as the black limousine was arrived at the Ohtori estate. Kyouya walked out of the car after his driver opened the door for him. The boy followed, yawning. At this time of night, Kaoru would be in bed, but now, he doesn't have a home to sleep in. After being rescued by the Ohtori and his police squad, they decided to go to the Ohtori Estate.

Kyouya noticed that Kaoru wasn't close behind him. He looked to see the boy's eyes was full of awe and amazement. The head of the police squad looked, and he realized that the boy was looking at his estate. He smirked, knowing that this would be the fifth hundred person to have looked at that estate with that expression and at this hour. "First time here?"

"Yes, it is, but I have heard of this estate all my life since I was younger at my own estate." Kaoru stated, still feeling amazed.

"Well, you should come in before you catch cold out here. Your outfit isn't suited to the cold." Kyouya continued to walk towards the estate.

Kaoru didn't say anything as he hurried behind the Ohtori. They walked inside, seeing that it was lit inside. The boy looked around. He was amazed at how big the place was. There wasn't much. There was furniture where it was supposed to be. It looked big. There were rooms as well with different decorations. There was one room for physical activity, a pool, and another filled with electronics. But, all in all, the estate was plain without pictures. It was just black and white.

"It really is a nice place. Does anyone else live here?" The boy asked, curious.

"No." Kyouya answered plainly.

"Really? Its very big for you, and there's so much space here. I thought you would be married to someone when I came in here." Kaoru stated, looking from left to right, not wanting to miss a single detail.

"I'm not married to anyone nor am I lonely. I like my current life thank you very much." Kyouya stated again in a broad tone.

"I see, but still, you should make the place lively." Kaoru suggested, smiling.

Kyouya didn't say anything as they continued to walk down the hall. They soon reached another room. Kyouya opened the door, and they both entered. The man knew that the boy would be soon amazed. The room was huge with a glass wall, over looking the city. It was as though they were atop of a hill or mountain, seeing the lit-up city from above. It was beautiful. Kyouya watched the boy walking towards the glass wall.

"Wow, this is awesome. The view is breath taking." Kaoru stated, smiling back at the older man.

"I have no complaints, and the men who built this place have a great taste in views like these. I would prefer the forest though, but I would have to live atop the mountain. It would be a pain because it would be too costly." Kyouya stated, walking and he stopped, standing next to the boy.

"I see. Well, still, its a great view, but its a shame that you have no one to share it with though." Kaoru looked away from the man, his hair hiding his eyes.

Kyouya caught the tone. He felt that boy wished that he would have shared this view with his family and twin brother. But, it would be a devastating sight if he were to see his older brother.

"So, where's the shower? I want to change and get clean." Kaoru asked, smiling to the man.

"Its over there, on the right. I'll get you some clothes, but they're all big." Kyouya stated, pointing towards the left.

"Thanks." Kaoru walked towards the bathroom, and he closed the door behind him. It was also big. There was a bathtub and shower cubicle. The walls were creamy white. The counter tops were white as the bathtub and toilet were white. Kaoru smirked, seeing that it was well two-dimensional. He stated to strip, and he took a hot shower instead. The hot water felt nice against his skin. The steam was rising. He loved it. He missed showers like these. Baths at the prostitution house were no comparison since the place was packed with bodies, and they only had cold showers. He saw a variety of bottles in one corner. He looked at each of them. One was full, and it looked like it was hardly used. This made Kaoru laugh. The bottle had a strawberry scent, and the boy wondered why the man even had something like this. It was very out of character of him.

After getting showed in heavy dense hot water, he came out, and dried himself. He wrapped his bottom with a towel, and he came out of the bathroom. He saw clothes on the floor, neatly folded. He changed into them in the bathroom. He came back out, and he saw Kyouya, sitting at a table, reading a book. He walked over to him, "I'm finished."

"Oh, that's good. You can sleep on the bed. I'm going to shower as well." Kyouya stood up, and he walked towards the bathroom.

"Um, Kyouya..." Kaoru spoke. He saw the man turn in question. The boy smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate what you have done so far for me."

"Its no problem, and its not really me that you should be thankful for." The older man turned, and he walked into the bathroom.

After hearing the door clicked shut, the boy looked around the room. There was only one bed. Kaoru started to feel bad, since the man said that he can use the bed. But, he was sure that the man doesn't have any other beds in the house. "I'm sure he's tired. He should use the bed."

Kaoru saw a large coach instead. He smiled, and he walked over to it. It was big enough. Big enough to fit for his small frame. He laid down, and he started to feel sleepy. He closed his eyes and he began to sleep.

***

While in the bathroom, Kyouya turned on the hot water for the bathtub. He let it run until the tub was nearly full. He striped out of his clothes, and he entered the bath after he took off his glasses. He sat and laid against the wall. The hot water felt nice. He sighed, thinking of today's events. From solving the case and finding evidence, it was hard work, but it paid off. There were a few things before his job was complete though. First, the conditions for the boy to meet his family has yet to come. It would be difficult for Kaoru because he has not seen what has happened before. Five years was a long time for a family to be split up. There were bound to be some emotional problems along the way, and he, Kyouya, was willing to help the boy.

After about thirty minutes, the man climbed out, feeling the cold air. He grabbed the towel, and he began to dry himself. He dressed into his robes, and he stepped out of the bathroom. He expected to see Kaoru in bed, but he saw him sleeping on the couch instead, where the older man was going to sleep. He silently walked over to the boy, and he saw him holding himself. The boy was shaking. Kyouya sighed, _he didn't grab a blanket for himself..._

Then, he heard a whimper, and he saw the boy crying. Kyouya was a bit surprised and he heard a few mumbled words. He lowered close enough to hear what Kaoru said. "I......to see....Hikaru......"

Kyouya stood to his full height as he put his hand on his hip. He sighed as he spoke in a soft voice, "It is evident that you want to see your twin. After five long years, you do deserve to see him..."

The older man heard another mumble, and he lowered down again. He was surprised at what the boy said. "You're too kind..."

Standing back, Kyouya was stunned. He sighed, hearing silence. He looked from the boy to the bed. Making another sigh, he gently picked the boy up in his arms, and he carried him to the bed, laying him down. He covered the boy with the blanket. The brunette walked to his closet and he took out a blanket. He walked over to the couch, and he laid down, covering himself with the soft material. It was warm.

***

Through his golden almond shaped eyes, the world looked big and terrifying. He felt another's hand holding his. He looked to the one who was holding it and he smiled. The one holding his hand was Hikaru. Hikaru was smiling encouragingly at his younger twin. They were walking in what it seemed like a huge backyard with tables and rose bushes. They were surrounded by people, and they seemed taller. They were strangers to them.

Kaoru felt scared. He never knew who these people were. But, Hikaru wasn't. As the older brother walked, Kaoru walked alongside him. Nothing mattered as long as they were there for each other.

"Aww, look at those two, so identical."

"Yes, very. Those boys look so much alike."

"Indeed, I can never tell who's who."

The older adults were gossiping as if the twins were an amazing work of art. It was exhausting to listen, and they never gave birth to them. The twins never understood what they were saying in the first place.

Then, the twins' faces lit up when they saw their parents. They ran towards them. Their mother and father were smiling happily at them as they waved. Their mother resembled them except for the light make up that she wore. Their father gave them a loving smile. The boys were hugged.

Then, suddenly, the image was broken. Their parents' smiles were gone. The people around them disappeared. Kaoru was confused. He looked to his family, who were slowly moving away from him. They were watching him. Kaoru tried to run towards them, but the closer that he has gotten to them the farther they were moving away from him. He felt a hand holding his as he was stopped in his tracks. He looked to see Ryogo. He was shocked for he has not seen this man before. He looked back at his family. Hikaru looked sad, his mother was crying, and his father's back was facing him.

"You belong to us now, Kaoru. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Kaoru looked to see a menacing smile on the other man's face.

"No..." Kaoru disagreed. He struggled out of the man's grasp as he started to run after his family.

Then, they disappeared into the darkness.

"Noooo!"

Kaoru sat up in bed, startled. He panted as though he ran a marathon. He looked around the room. He sighed, remembering the events that occurred last night. He smiled to himself. _It was just a dream..._

He looked to the time. It was an hour and a half after noon. He laid back down, feeling the soft cushions. He wondered when a couch could get so soft. But, he was wrong. He noticed that he was covered in white blankets. He was started, seeing that he was moved out of the couch to the bed. He was puzzled.

Then, the boy heard a couple knocks on the door, and he turned to see the door opened, seeing Kyouya coming in. "Oh, I see that you're fully awake."

"Um, didn't you..." Kaoru asked, but Kyouya interrupted him mid-sentence.

"sleep in bed? No, I decided to move you to the bed instead. Don't worry. I had a good night's rest. I have a new set of clothes for you. I asked one of my manservant's to buy the clothes that fits you best. They're there on the floor beside you. Try them on. And, lunch is on the table." Kyouya got what was a laptop and a few cords.

"Thanks. I'll change now. Are we going to go today?" Kaoru asked, looking through the bags. He found shirts in one bag, jeans in another, and other types of clothing.

"Sure. We have all the time that we want since you're free to do what you want now." Kyouya stated, leaving the room as he shut the door.

Kyouya sat at the table as he crossed the room. He opened his laptop and turned it on. Typing in the password, he began to work. He went to his files, and he began to click away. He found information from his under leagues. They have reported both Sho and Ryogo in custody, and they were sent to prison without going to court since the two lost their money and they had none for a lawyer. He went to three other files. The reports were the same which was a shame, thought the brunette.

Hearing the door opened and closed, Kyouya looked to see Kaoru emerging out of the room, looking more refreshed. The boy looked better in casual clothes than the ones that the club provided for him. Kaoru sat at the table, and he began to eat. The boy noticed the older man's fast typing hands. "What are you working on?"

"I'm finding where your parents and brother living currently." Kyouya stated.

"Any progress?" The boy took another bite of his lunch.

"Well, I'm just checking. I told you before that they have requested for my help, and the ex-assassin, she was also a huge help. Ex-assassin provided the most paperwork." The older man stated.

"I see. Speaking of which, where can we find her? I like to thank her." The boy asked, smiling.

Kyouya made a sigh. "There's no way to contact her. Connections to her have all been cut. She'll be the one to contact us. There's nothing we can hide from a retired assassin."

"I see. So, you have stated that you can find my family, whom...has kind of fallen...apart..." Kaoru gulped his food down. He didn't want to say it, but he had to.

The older man caught his tone of voice. "Yes, we can. Are you ready to visit them?"

There was silence, but Kaoru soon nodded his head. "Yes, let's go. I'm ready to visit them.

* * *

Please review. I'd appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm happy. I'm so glad to have made it past 3 chapters. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimor: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

After completing his meal, both males walked out of the house. Kaoru followed Kyouya to the side of the house. There were two kinds of cars, and they were very 'rich' and 'expensive' looking. The brands were a BMW, and a Cardillac. Obviously, they were both colored black.

The older man heard the boy laughing and he looked curiously at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Its just that you're two-dimensional. You're white and black." Kaoru gave a light giggle.

"Well, its my life style. Get in." Kyouya took out a remote control, and he pressed a button to signal for the car to unlock. He couldn't help but blush a tiny bit.

"So, you don't have a driver for today?" Kaoru questioned, climbing into the car, and he buckled up.

"No. When I work on my own, I usually drive on my own. But, yesterday was an exception. I didn't have my car yesterday because it was need for fixing. I had my sister's driver come and take me where I wanted him to." The older man started the ignition. He reversed the car, and he left out of his driveway.

"I see. So, your sister's big in the business, right? Or something political?" The boy was curious. His mouth was asking the questions, depending what popped into his head.

"No. Its her husband whom she's married to that is big in the business world. It was supposed to be a marriage of convenience for both my family and his, but it turned out that they both loved each other." The older man explained. He slowed the car down at the red light. They were behind a few cars from the traffic light.

"Oh, that's great that they did. Fall and love and stuff...That's nice..." Kaoru looked out the window, seeing the buildings passing by.

Kyouya didn't say anything else. They stayed in silence, but not for long as the boy pointed things out. Kaoru opened the window. The wind blowing his face as his hair was being blown backwards. After awhile, he closed the window. His hair looked wild, which made the man chuckled. Kaoru blushed and he quickly fixed his hair. It was back to being what it was supposed to be.

After twenty minutes of silence, Kaoru noticed that they were nearing a place with hardly any houses or buildings. There was a long wall. As they continued, there were vines covering the walls. They soon parked on the side of the sidewalk. Kaoru was puzzled, feeling a kind of nostalgic feeling. It looked too familiar.

"Do you remember? This was your house." Kaoru heard the older man spoke.

It hit him in that instant. This mansion was his and it also belonged to his family. He didn't remember it being this big. If it weren't for the vines covering the roof tops, the mansion would have looked spectacular. He guessed that no one took care of the mansion anymore.

"It was my home...So, no one lives here anymore." Kaoru questioned to the older man.

"So it appears. It wasn't long after you left this house that it no longer had any occupants." Kyouya stated, hands in his pockets.

They both got out of the car. Kaoru reached the gate, getting more detail. The lawns in front were brown. The trees were growing out its long branches. Kyouya pushed open the gates, following the boy who walked in. The boy walked towards the doors, opening it. It looked dusty inside. It was dark in places where the sun couldn't reach through the windows. Kaoru walked into the halls. Surprisingly, there were furniture, but they looked worn out in color. He reached out and touched them. A small cloud of dust puffed into the air. He looked around, seeing not much around. There were no pictures. Kyouya looked around, watching the boy then the older man looked through the window.

"It seems strange that its been like centuries since I've been here. The vines must grow very fast to cover the place up." Kaoru stated, looking from side to side, taking in each detail.

"Yes, it does. I asked the servants and maids who took care of this mansion about the plants and such. They told me they used a special fertilizer for the plants." Kyouya stated, following the boy, who walked into the halls.

Spotting the stairs, Kaoru decided to go and look. Nostalgic memories entered his mind. They seemed vague, but the memories were there. He followed his instincts. It was his home, so he might know where was what. He stopped in front of the first door on his left. He gave a huge sigh and gulped. He reached and twisted the knob. The door creaked open and he entered. He smiled a little, seeing something that made him felt happy and sad. There was a huge bed against the wall, centered in position. There were toys in one corner of the room and a book shelf in another. There was the door to the closet and another to the bathroom. He walked towards the closet, and he opened it, seeing very few clothes. He picked up what was a worn out pajama top. It was blue. He held the sleeves to take a good look at it. _This was Hikaru's..._He remembered his brother wearing blue while he wore orange when they slept together in bed.

"Find anything?"

Kaoru was startled when he saw the man right behind him. The boy smiled, holding out the pajama top he found. "I guess. This was Hikaru's."

Kyouya didn't say anything as he looked into the closet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy walking towards the book shelf. Kaoru didn't find much books there either. The shelf was covered in dust as well. He looked to the toys, which laid scattered on the floor. He gave a small sigh as he knelt to the ground. A memory entered his mind of him and his brother, sitting on the floor, playing with their toys. His older twin was smiling to him as he smiled back, and they both laughed.

Then, Kaoru felt a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders. It was Kyouya. Startled, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks at that instant. He was crying. Kaoru gave a tiny whimper as his cries turned into deep sobs. He was shaking a bit, but he stayed firm as he cried as much as he could.

"You...Kaoru..." Kyouya couldn't say what he could as he held the boy in his arms. He held him tightly and comfortably.

"Kyouya...thank you..." Kaoru sniffed as he wiped his tears. He noticed that he held the shirt tightly in his arms.

Kyouya slowly released him as he sat by the boy, kneeling. He saw the boy looking at the shirt and then at the toys. The boy gave a small smile and turned to Kyouya. "Let's go. I had enough of nostalgia."

Kyouya nodded as he stood up. He brought out a hand to the boy, who took it. Kyouya pulled him up, nodding to the boy after Kaoru thanking him. They left the room and walked out of the house. They walked towards the parked car and they got in. Kyouya started the engine, waiting for the car to warm up. He looked at the time, and it was around three thirty PM. He looked to Kaoru, who continued to wipe his tears. The older man looked around his car, and he found a tissue box. He held it out to the boy, "Did you have some good memories?"

"Yes, and thank you. I remember a lot of the days when I spent with Hikaru. I only remembered playing toys with him in our room. And, that shirt, he liked it a lot. I can't wait to see him again." Kaoru smiled, showing his enthusiasm.

Kyouya nodded as he reached out and he ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm sure he's excited to see you as you do. But, first, we'll visit both your parents. We'll save Hikaru for last. "

"That's a good idea. I like the best being saved for last. So, does mom and dad live together?" The boy asked, feeling eagerness. He wiped his tears with the tissues.

Kyouya started to drive, and he went back out in the opposite direction that they came from. "That's the idea....And, no, unfortunately, your parents live blocks apart. You see, your parents were divorced a year later you left the estate."

Kaoru felt his eyes went a bit wide as he looked ahead. This was shocking. He had another memory of his parents smiling happily at him. _How can that be...?_His parents looked like the typical married couple, and they looked like they always loved each other. He wondered what went wrong. "I see..."

The ride was silent. The sun was up in the skies, setting towards the west very slowly. They entered through the city. The sidewalks were full of people. Kaoru felt a bit excited. He never ventured into the city before in his life, even when he was with his family. He looked to the older man. "So, who are we going to visit?"

"Your mother. She had decided a few years ago to move into the city without telling anyone. After her failed attempts to get her fashion company profitable, it went down miserably. There were some issues she had to deal with. From what I was told, she had a fight with your father, and it led to the divorce." Kyouya stated again with information.

"I see. And, how did you find out where she lived?" The boy asked. He was confused on how this man found out where his mother lived when Kyouya stated that his mother never told anyone.

"I am of course the chief of police. But, thanks to your older brother, who hired me to find you, I had to find information on everything. From the origins to the present, I had to know. Information like this is basic, but more or less handy in the future. But, its certainly more handy now." Kyouya explained as he smirked at the boy.

Kaoru nodded, agreeing as well. But, it seemed awfully frightening at the same time. The man could black mail him for anything just in case, but Kyouya was never that kind of person in the first place.

Then, the boy noticed that they were slowing down. They parked in front of a building that was barely looking any brighter than any other place. They got out of the car. Kaoru read a sign, "Public bathing house?"

"Your mother currently works here as the head manager." Kyouya stated, walking towards the door. The boy quickly followed.

They stepped inside, and they soon heard a greeting by a young girl at the counter. She smiled, "Welcome you two."

"I'm sorry, but we're not here for a bath. Is Ms. Yuzuha Hitachiin available?" Kyouya smiled as he kindly asked.

The girl blushed, but she noticed another behind Kyouya. She was surprised, but she smiled to the older man as she stated, "Yes, she is. I'll call her out. Please wait a moment."

Both males watched the girl leaving the counter as she walked into the halls. She entered the female side of the bath house. In the building, they heard the water running as people were talking. There was steam, making the place feel rather warm. The wall papers and decorations made it very warm and welcome as well. It was white. The floors were made out of bamboo. It was like an old style of Japanese with the sliding paper doors.

Kyouya turned to look at Kaoru, who leaned against the wall, looking at the ground. The older adult smirked, "You feeling anxious or something?"

"No, I'm just...scared and a bit excited. I haven't seen mom for so long, and I wonder what her expression will be when she sees me." Kaoru smiled meekly at the bespectacled man.

Before Kyouya said anything else, he heard footsteps and turned his direction in front. Kaoru gasped.

Coming out of the female section was a woman, resembling Kaoru except for her red lips. She wore a short sleeved red kimono. Behind her were two other girls. The one in front of her was the girl from the counter. "Sir, this woman is Lady Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"Thank you." Kyouya smiled to the girl.

"Oh, Mr. Ohtori, what a pleasure to see the head of the police here of all places. Interested in a bath?" The woman, Yuzuha, smiled as she giggled.

"No, I'm just here to talk to you, and I have someone here who wanted to see you." Kyouya stated, looking behind him.

"Oh, and who is this?" Yuzuha asked, looking excited and full of eagerness.

Kaoru stepped around and in front of Kyouya. His cheeks were lightly flushing, smiling. "Hello...m-m...mom..."

It was silent except for the noises being made in the bath house. Yuzuha's eyes went wide as she ran and hugged her son. She started to cry.

But, the most devastating thing and an old memory appeared in his head. When he was smaller, he was always hugged by his mother, and she would say, "_Hikaru! Hikaru!_"

"Hikaru! Hikaru! I'm glad that you're ok! What did the doctors say?" Yuzuha released her son as she brought a hand to his cheek.

Her eyes were shining with tears as she smiled at him. He felt shocked, but he knew since he was born that his mother was doing her best. She couldn't always tell the difference between him and Hikaru. Its always been like this ever since he was little. He had a little hope, but he still felt happy enough for her.

"I'm fine, and the doctors said I was ok." He was shocked that his mother said 'doctors'. He wondered what happened to Hikaru. He hoped he was just find. Now, he felt that he needed to see his brother right away.

"I'm glad. I'm really glad. Thank goodness." His mother hugged him again tightly but not too hard.

Kaoru patted her on the back. He sighed. There was no reason to tell her that 'Kaoru' was here. Not yet until he and Hikaru will come together to get her. And, now that he thought of it, it would be the perfect reunion.

"But, you know, Hikaru, I wonder if you're alright right now...Your brother was taken a way five years ago. Now that you're back..." She sobbed again, whispering into her son's ear softly.

"I'm sure we'll find him. We'll get together again like a family with father too." Kaoru told her comfortably.

Then, his mother finally released him and turned around as she took a step away from him. Kaoru was puzzled by her sudden action, wondering what's wrong. At that instant, it just hit him that they were still divorced. His ears suddenly heard her voice again, "Your father...I don't know why...but things have gotten down hill since Kaoru wasn't home anymore. He didn't tell me why, but he just said, 'let's have a divorce.'"

Kaoru was shocked as he watched her leave into the female stalls, followed by the two women employees, who bowed to both of the men. He sighed, thinking, _What happened when I left home?_

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kaoru turned his head, seeing Kyouya with a tiny smile on his face. "Let's go. Your mother would want to see you again...with _him_..."

Kaoru nodded with a smile, "Let's go, and see father."

They both left, hearing the girl's leaving greeting, "Come back for an actual bath. Have a good day."

They went towards the car and went in. Kyouya started the engine, and they drove out into the street. The older man looked to the young teenager, who was looking out the window, staring at the bath house. _His mother must have brought him nostalgic memories_, the older man thought. "You're crying again."

"No, I'm not." Kaoru lied as he wiped his eyes. It was tears of joy. He was glad to see his mother. He only had his father and brother left. He wondered how things will turn out when he finally meets them again. The reunion was best as soon as he meets them.

Kyouya knew the boy was lying, but otherwise, he was glad to have reunited the boy with his mother. Like a baby being brought back to his mother, it was a reward well done. The best was to see their smiles. Yet, the boy hasn't shown his real smile yet. Kaoru looked better with a happier facial expression. He thought it was rather cute.

Then, the sudden thought disturbed him as he turned serious. He shook the thought off, deciding to focus on the wheel instead. He decided to not think about the boy for the rest of the drive.

Kaoru kept quiet as well, but he decided to explore the car. He played with the radio, going from one station to the next. He felt fascinated, looking at each of the buttons. Kyouya thought it was rather childish yet it was still cute. After all, the child must have been driven in a limousine all his life without sitting in the front of the car, and he might have guessed that Kaoru has never been into a car with those men either.

"You know, Kyouya, I've never been in the front seat of a car before, not even when I was smaller. Just plain old limo drives. Hikaru and I always sat in the back, but we always played around a lot though." Kaoru turned to face the older man and he smiled.

"S...so it would seem. Most memories are enjoyable with the ones that you always valued in your heart." Kyouya stated, almost stuttering as his eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses. He was a bit surprised that the boy voiced out his thoughts.

Kaoru thought he heard a stutter, but he paid no mind to it. He decided to sit still and stay silent. There wasn't much in the car. It was well too organized and cleaned out. There was nothing that Kyouya would have valuable in the car.

The car continued driving into the inner most part of the cities. It was nearing around five, but the skies were lit up. The sun was starting to set towards the horizon, casting an orange and red glow. People were walking about on the side walks. Buildings were closed together, looking cramped and uncomfortable.

Soon enough, they parked on the side of the sidewalk and they both got out of the car. Kyouya led the way, and Kaoru followed. The boy was surprised that they were entering a bar. After entering, it was crowded and smelly. It smelled of sweat, cigarettes, cologne, and alcohol. The smell was a bit overwhelming to Kyouya, since he had very little time to deal with crimes dealing in bars. Kaoru was used to it since the prostitution house that he used to live in used to smell exactly like this, but a little more stronger.

A man behind the counter saw the two, and he offered a smile. Kyouya and Kaoru walked towards him, climbing onto the stools. The man greeted them, "Well, welcome you too. Now, what can I get for you?"

"I'm sorry, but no drinks. Is Mr. Hitachiin available?" Kyouya asked, smiling back.

"Hmm...well, he is. He's out back, checking the cargo. You aren't..." the man stated, feeling cautious.

"Oh, no, I'm not here to close down this place. I need proof to do so. Besides, this is something personal." Kyouya offered a friendlier smile.

"Oh, that's good. Wait here. It'll be quick." The man left towards the right and he entered the door. Before he did, he caught a quick look at the boy. He was rather surprised.

Kaoru was puzzled on the sudden man's fear when he saw the bespectacled man. "He sounded like you were threatening him."

"Well, I am the chief of police. Most of the people in Japan would know who I am by just looking at me." Kyouya stated, turning his direction to look at the boy.

"I see." Kaoru stated, laying his arms on the counter.

Soon enough, they heard the door open and saw the man coming back out. He pointed towards the door, "Mr. Hitachiin is waiting for you guys. So, just go through the door this way."

"Thank you," Kyouya nodded his head in appreciation. Kaoru followed after the older man.

They entered through the door, seeing bottles of wine and alcohol in stacks. It looked organized. The shelves were holding the alcohol in place with tags. It was dark in the corners of the room. They saw another door, and they walked towards it. They went out to what seemed like the alleyway. They saw a man, sitting on a crate, looking at papers. He looked up, seeing the two. When his eyes focused on the boy, his eyes went wide. The man had facial hair, and his hair and eyes were dark. He stood up, walking towards them. "You...Kaoru!"

Kaoru felt something pulled his heart as he smiled. His father remembered him as he remembered his father. His father welcomed him in his arms, and Kaoru hugged him. They both embraced each other. Releasing the hug, his father put his hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Oh, Kaoru...I'm glad. I'm glad you're ok. I can't believe this. My youngest son out here, and...

"Mr. Kyouya Ohtori, is it?" Kaoru's father looked up at the bespectacled man as he released his son. Kyouya smiled as he nodded his head. He felt his hand being grasped and waved. He looked to the boy's father, who smiled. "I'm happy. How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need to thank me. The thanks goes to your elder son and another colleague of mine." Kyouya smiled, feeling appreciated.

"My oldest son..." Kaoru could see his father looking towards the grounds. The boy wondered what his father was thinking. But, his father quickly looked up at him. "But, you have found him. Kaoru that is. I'm glad. I'm really glad."

Kaoru smiled, feeling as glad as his father. "I am too. Its good to see you...dad..."

His father smiled kindly to his son as tears poured out of his eyes little by little. The man hardly ever cried, but seeing his son here has made him very happy. Five years has been too long. Since that time, the older man felt broken. Losing one of his sons caused so much pain for him. He blamed himself, but he never showed his emotions in front of his family. But, he did now. He was crying tears of joy in front of Kaoru.

The effect caused Kaoru to cry as well. He shed a tear. He smiled to his father, and he was soon hugged again. He heard a whisper in his ear. "My son, welcome back."

A memory entered the boy's mind again. The day has been full of surprises, both happy and sad. This moment was great for the boy. In his mind, he started to see himself as a young boy, running in the halls. He remembered being chased by his older brother. They were playing in the house. As a kid, he felt the confidence to run faster than Hikaru until he bumped into someone. He fell backwards on the floor. He looked up to see his father. His father was smiling down at him. Hikaru knelt by Kaoru's said, gazing upwards at his father. Their father looked huge, but he looked kindly to them. He offered his hand, which looked large to the boys. "_Are you ok, Kaoru? I'm sorry for making you fall._"

Then, his father released him. His smile had a hint of sadness. His father sighed. "Kaoru, you haven't...seen Hikaru yet, have you?"

Kaoru shook his head, suddenly remembering what his mother said. He looked to the side. "Well, I am planning to see my brother. Kyouya knows."

His father looked to the older man, seeing the grim expression. Kyouya's glasses hide his eyes. The boy's father looked back to his son, "Well, you'll see soon enough. Now, I'm guessing that you need to go."

"Uh, yeah, I am." Kaoru was startled out of his thoughts, nodding his head.

"I see. Well, I need to go back inside to work. I've delayed enough time." His father gave him a quick smile.

The boy nodded, understand as he followed after the bespectacled man. The father walked in after them, stopping behind the counter. The other employee came towards him, and stood by his side, cleaning a glass. They both watched the two leave the bar through the door. The employee gave a sigh, "So, he's finally come back home."

"Yes..." The owner stated, smiling.

"And, what about you? Are you going back home?" The employee asked, placing the cup on the counter. He heard a quest of a drink from a costumer.

The owner didn't say anything as he leaned against the counter with his arms. He made an empty smile. "It just depends if _she_ wants to see me again."

His employee didn't say anything as he poured the liquid into the cup. He gave it to the customer, sitting at the counter.

***

Kyouya and Kaoru were in the car, driving in the inner most parts of the city. Their last destination was up to Kyouya, who knew where to go. The older man also knew of the sad circumstances involving the older twin brother, but he decided to keep that information away from Kaoru. Kaoru will soon find out for himself. He wondered if the event that will occur will hurt the boy emotionally. _Well, when the time comes, I'll just have to comfort him..._ Kyouya thought to himself. He looked to the boy out of the side of his peripheral vision, seeing him looking dazed as he laid his head against his hand. Kaoru was gazing outside at the city. It was dark, but towards the west, there was some light from the setting sun.

"So, this time....its Hikaru...I can't wait." Kaoru smiled as his reflection on the window smiled as well.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment that you all have been waiting for.

* * *

Driving through the city, Kaoru saw a sign that they quickly passed by. It was directing them towards the local hospital. The boy felt anxious and excited at the same time. Kyouya noticed, but he didn't say anything. Again, the older man parked the car on the side walk. They got out of the car. Kyouya stated, "So, here we are. This is where Hikaru is."

They were standing in front of a tall grayish blue building. The building itself looked like it was made of glass.

_I'm finally here...I get to see Hikaru..._Kaoru gulped as he felt his heart beating faster than normal.

Kyouya startled him when the older man grasped his elbow. The boy looked curiously at him, and he was a bit surprised to see the older man with a look of worry. Kaoru was confused. "What?"

"Just...be prepared..." Kyouya released his arm as he took the lead into the hospital.

They entered through the automatic doors, smelling the atheistic and cleanliness. There was a waiting room with people, sitting in chairs. The people had all kinds of expressions. One woman looked lost as she put her hands together as though she was praying. A few children were scared. Another was crying while the mother was comforting the child.

"This is the pediatrician side. Your brother has his own room. He's a few floors above. Let's go." Kyouya walked into the halls, dodging people along the way.

Kaoru followed. He was worried. He wondered why his older twin was here of all places. Rather not thinking of the worst, he noticed that there were doctors and nurses greeting the older man. _I guess that when he's the head chief, he has to deal with bringing people here..._Kaoru felt a sudden sadness for the older man. Being on a occupation like this, of course, Kyouya has to bring in people from their near death situations.

"Kaoru, what are you thinking?" Kyouya stepped into the elevator and he pressed the level number. He couldn't help but notice that the boy looked towards the floor with a grim expression.

"I just couldn't help but think you've had to deal with a lot of things, connecting with the hospital." Kaoru stated, feeling sad.

Kyouya noticed that the boy was thinking way too much on his occupation. Of course, he had to bring in people from a near death situations, such as people being held hostages, getting shot near the heart or head, or worse. The older man pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He leaned against the wall. "Kaoru, you must understand that that my occupation has to deal with tragedies such as this. For the past six or so years, I had to tell families the death of their love ones. It was heartbreaking at times, but it was my job to inform them. It wouldn't have been better if they were kept in the dark. I would rather not see them wonder where their love ones are."

" And, what if...or, I mean...how would you tell me that if...something were to happen to Hikaru? Would you be able to tell me?" Kaoru looked upwards at the older man.

Kyouya was at a lost for words. He looked into the boy's eyes, seeing them shine. The boy was ready to cry. The older man sighed, reaching out with his hand. He gently caressed the boy's cheek with the edge of his fingertips. "Kaoru, it wouldn't happen. You shouldn't think things like that. Don't hurt yourself from thinking bad things that will never happen."

Kaoru looked towards the ground as he held Kyouya's hold in both of his. He stared at the man's arm with a half lidded gaze. "But, what if though...?"

Kyouya didn't say anything then. The doors opened and Kaoru released his hand. The walked out of the elevator as people came in, crowding it up. Kyouya entered the halls, seeing that it was as crowded as the floor below them. Kaoru could see the nurses and doctors entering and leaving in and out of the rooms. He followed Kyouya. The older man walked further into the halls, hearing the greetings of the employees that worked here and he greeted them back.

Soon enough, they stopped in front of a door. There was a sign, reading 'Occupant: Hikaru Hitachiin'. Kyouya looked to the boy, who was staring at the name plate. "Well, Kaoru, we're here."

Kaoru nodded as he reached for the knob, and he turned it. The door creaked and Kaoru peeked inside.

There on the bed was none other than Hikaru Hitachiin. When he saw who came in, he turned his head, he smiled. "Oh, so you came."

Kaoru couldn't help but feel emotional. Tears started to stream down his face. He inched towards his brother, but he was shocked when he heard the words that came out of Hikaru's mouth.

"So, who are you? You look exactly like me. That's a surprise." Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru was shocked. He was shocked at the words that he said. His eyes widen. He felt his emotions storming inside him. He felt confused, lost, happy, sad, angry, and a mix of other indescribable emotions. His body shook, but he wouldn't show it.

Then, he was startled when he felt a pat on the shoulder, looking up at Kyouya. Kyouya cleared his voice, "Hikaru, this boy is your twin brother. Remember what I told you?"

"Oh, yeah! You did! Its been a long time! I remember now! So, my name is Hikaru Hitachiin! Your name is...?" Hikaru enthusiastically stated with a grin.

"Oh, uh...Kaoru...Kaoru Hitachiin," Kaoru gave a forced smile to his older brother.

"Kaoru?! Wow! I'm impressed! I like your name! It fits you well!" Hikaru grinned again.

Kaoru didn't know what else to say. He was at a lost. He still felt a mix of emotions storming inside of his head. The boy looked downwards, "Yes, yours too... I'm sorry, but I need a drink. I'll be right back."

Kaoru left the room quickly than he expected. But instead of looking for a vending machine, he leaned against the wall. He slid down, sitting. His head was against his knees. He was shaking terribly. He couldn't help it. His own older brother has amnesia. "But how...? How did he...?"

Then, he heard the door opened and closed. He looked to see Kyouya walking out, waving to his older brother. "Yep, see you around.

"Kaoru...?" After closing the door, Kyouya was surprised to see the younger twin on the floor. The older man closed the door, still gazing into the boy's eyes.

The boy suddenly stood up and hugged the older man. Kyouya was surprised, and he felt the boy shaking. He sighed, rubbing the boy's hair. "I'm sorry, Kaoru... Let's go now."

Kaoru didn't say anything as he nodded his head. His face hidden from view. He walked along side with Kyouya although it was difficult since the boy clung to the older man. They walked through the halls, entered the elevator, and made it outside of the hospital. It was dark. The older man felt the boy released him as they inched towards the car. They were quieted, not saying a word.

As soon as they were in the car, Kaoru laid his head on his knees. Kyouya didn't say anything. He was afraid that he was going to hurt the boy with words. It was best to not mention anything at all. But, it hurts even more when the boy started to sob. His whimpers started loud and then, it turned into screams. Kyouya's eyes went wide. And, what's worse was that Kaoru banged his head against the counter of the car along with his hands. Kyouya grabbed the boy and he held him. He cried out, "Kaoru! Stop and take it out on me instead! Its painful, but its more better to let it out now! I'm sorry!"

Kaoru was surprised but his tears wouldn't stop. The tears continued pouring down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the brunette, sobbing into his chest. "Hi....! Hikaru! I can't believe it! After all this time...!"

The boy felt arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Kyouya continued to hold him as the boy continued to cry. Kaoru felt the strong arms holding him tightly as his hands held onto Kyouya's shirt from the back. He continued to sob.

After what seemed like forever and the silence was continuing between the two, Kaoru slowly released Kyouya as the older man did in per suite. The older man started the car, and he drove it out into the streets. The ride back home was silent. Kyouya glanced at the boy a few times out of the corner of his eye, worrying that the boy might do something to himself. They drove out of the city. It was dark, and the moon was high in the sky, casting its eerie glow. They soon reached the mansion, driving into the driveway. After turning off the motor, they quickly got out of the car. They walked towards the door in silence. They both headed towards the bedroom.

Kyouya settled himself in a chair as he said, "You take the bath first."

"Right." Kaoru got his pajamas out of the bags, and he went towards the bathroom. He closed and locked the door. He leaned against the door, looking up the ceiling. He felt it again. His tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. Hearing those words from his brother made his chest hurt, especially his heart. He couldn't take it. It was too unbearable.

***

Kyouya sat in his chair, leaning against the cushion as his gaze looked towards the lit up city. He started to remember the events that happened today with the young boy. Meeting his father and mother made the boy happier, but the weight of seeing his older brother proved to be too great for Kaoru. And, Kyouya, he suddenly remembered what the other boy has told him after Kaoru left the room at the hospital.

_Hikaru and Kyouya watched the boy walking out of the room rather quickly. The older man was about to get him, but he heard Hikaru speaking, telling him to let the younger twin leave. Kyouya asked him, questions concerning both twins. "Hikaru, I've told you countless times about Kaoru. I don't see why you won't show any reason to give him the warm and welcoming union between you and him."_

_He looked to see Hikaru sighing, and the older twin turned to look out the window. There was silence until the boy spoke again. "Indeed why...? The answer is obvious. I have amnesia."_

"_Well, of course you do, but still does not change the fact that you should be reunited with him." Kyouya argued, feeling his hand turning into a fist._

_Hikaru looked back at the older man and he gave another grin. "Kyouya, you have always looked out for the both of us, haven't you?_ _You've done enough."_

_Kyouya tried to say something back, but the look in the older twin's eyes reminded the older man of the younger and sweet twin. Kyouya sighed, "Then, what should I do? And, why don't you see Kaoru?"_

"_Because, Kyouya, the look in his eyes has given me the answer. He had a lot of sadness in those eyes. I knew it was coming. So, I said those questions. I didn't want him to go through so much pain if I have to tell him later on that I have amnesia. Its too much, but its for the best, you know?" Hikaru grinned again, but this time, it looked sadder._

_Again, the older man didn't say anything. It was true. He knew that if the younger twin stayed any longer, the longer the pain would be too hard to bare for the boy. Its just as the older twin stated, it was better this way. It was a better option._

"_And, please, if Kaoru requests to come here, deny it please. And, don't let him come here...because I don't know what I'll say next time, ok?" Hikaru asked, smiling with a tinge of red on his cheeks._

_Kyouya nodded his head, and he left out of the room._

_It may just be the beginning though, but I wonder what Kaoru will do..._ Kyouya thought to himself. He looked to the side, seeing his laptop. He turned it on, checking the reports from the police files, seeing what the events that happened today. He sighed, seeing a few murders, robbers, and other bad reports coming in for the day. The city was always preoccupied with people of various ages; students going to school as adults go to work. It was an endless cycle in the city.

"Looks like there's nothing on Sho and Ryogo. That's great. At least those two know better to mess with my men...Hmm... Oh, so its those two again. I'll have to go check on them before they leave." Kyouya typed away on his laptop. His fingers running against the board made a great beat in the silence.

The older man didn't notice Kaoru coming out of the bathroom and walking towards him. The boy was curious to see the older man working. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking on my men's reports at the station. Its part of their work." Kyouya moved to the side to allow the boy to see the screen.

"Oh, I see. That's great..." Kaoru stood up to his full height and he sat on the couch, leaning against the cushion.

There was silence. Kaoru looked to the floor. Kyouya obviously knew what the boy was thinking, but he liked to start a conversation with him about it. "What's wrong?"

"Its just...that the reunions that happened today didn't really seem that good nor was it bad..." Kaoru commented, voicing out his thought. He remembered the reunions with his parents. Seeing the smiles on his father and mother's faces made him happy. But, he felt that he wasn't happy enough. He didn't feel glad, and it was all because of what his brother said. Or maybe he was over thinking things...

"Kaoru, I know its tough for you to handle that reunion with your brother today, but you shouldn't come to worst conclusions that you don't want to think about." Kyouya stated, advising the boy.

Kaoru didn't say anything for another few minutes. He sighed. "But...but..."

Kyouya stood up, and he walked over to the boy. Kaoru gazed upwards at him. The older man saw the lonely look in the boy's eyes, and Kyouya sighed. Then, he picked up the boy, startling him. Kaoru panicked. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Hold still." Kyouya said, walking with the boy in his arms, who was struggling. Kyouya resisted, feeling the boy pushing against him.

"What are you doing?! Let me down!" Kaoru demanded, pushing and hitting the older man.

Walking towards the bed, Kyouya threw him on the bed, and he pinned his arms on his back. Kaoru struggled, yelling, "Let go! My wrists hurt...!"

"Kaoru, haven't you abused yourself enough?! You've already dealt with too many problems! You need to figure out that you can't deal with anymore sadness!" Kyouya yelled angrily, holding the boy tighter against him.

Kaoru froze, realizing what the older man has told him. He turned his head and he eyed Kyouya. Kyouya stared down at the boy, his eye brows knitting together. Kyouya felt frustrated at the boy for not realizing it. Kaoru asked him, "Are you saying...that I'm suffering without knowing that I am?"

Kyouya sighed, "Of course, boy. You haven't realized it?"

"No, its not that...I pretend to not notice..." Kaoru looked away from him.

"Why would you?" Kyouya asked, feeling concerned.

"Because...I need to do what I can..." The boy answered.

Kyouya wasn't sure of how to respond back, but he lets go of the boy. Kaoru sat, cross legged his legs. They were silent.

_What do you plan to do, Kaoru...?_ The older man thought.

* * *

Please review


End file.
